Bring It On: No Matter What
Film logo Bring It On: No Matter What is an upcoming 2010 Cheerleading teen comedy film, based on 2000 original Bring It On. The movie is starring Amy Tammie, Keke Palmer, Emily Osment, Victoria Justice and Ryan Sheckler. It will be directed by David Winning and will be produced by Hal Roarch. The movie will be distrubed by Universal Pictures, and it is originally going tol be released in theaters on April 9, 2010, but was delayed to September 3, 2010. This is also the second film in the series for a theatrical release, since the orignal Bring It On.Bring It On: No Matter What. Wiki News. Retrieved on 10 March 2009. Summary Sixteen-Year-Old Camp Cheerleader Amelia "Amy" Diaz (Tammie) begins day at camp, along with her BFFS Kristen Cooper (Palmer) and Leila Humphrey (Osment) and boyfriend Tyler Kroger (Sheckler), who plays basketball of the team of Vikings, when they were faced off from their biggest challenge in their lives with their cheerleading rivals Leisle Liz (Justice) and Lisa Noval (Roberts) from the team of Knights, forming to take a challenge between them and themselves for a basketball challenge. Cast Casting Tammie, Palmer, Osment, Justice, Roberts, Sabara, Williams, Linely and Sheckler will be starring as the Freshmen teenagers, beginning their sports year of high school, with the girls continue on their dreams of cheerleader, with Sheckler's character continues to play basketball through the year. Eight of the characters were created by a writer and producer Hal Roarch. He first written Amelia Diaz, a cute cheerleading girl. He written a character to be called by a nickname for Amy. In April, Miley Cyrus is originally going to play as Amelia,Carter, Anna (2009-4-17) "Miley Cyrus in Bring It On Sequel?. USA Today magazine. Retrieved on 17 April 2009. but Amy Tammie sneaks up to sign up, and producer makes it an idea, and decided to let Cyrus to drop out, but does doing production for The Last Song. Roarch later created her BFFs Kristen Cooper and Leila Humphrey, as they were cast by Keke Palmer and Emily Osment. When creating two rivals Leisle Liz and Lisa Noval, Selena Gomez and Emma Roberts made the roles. He later created other best friends; Tyler Kroger, Adam Baker and Elijah, they were played by Ryan Sheckler, Daryl Sabara and Oren Williams. Production Development In 2008, David Winning, the director,Miller, Kyle (2008-12-27) "David Winning to Direct Bring It On Sequel". Variety. Retrieved on 27 December 2008. is planning to start to make a new designed Bring It On film,"Bring It On Sequel As Theatrical Release". Wiki News. Retrieved on 27 December 2008. met for Amy Tammie to be starring into it, while she is filming ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland.Walker, Martha (2008-12-27) "Amy Tammie in Bring It On Sequel". Variety. Retrieved on 27 December 2009. Therefore, Tammie said that "she's a cheerleading from her high school and she love to be in a movie". According to Universial Studios, this movie is announced to be a direct-to-video film, like the previous films, but the movie is going to be made as a theatrical release from Bring It On released on August 2000, and is going to be starting to be cheerleading and happening for Freshmen girls who starts off to get their bigger challenge than other cheerleading movies in this series. David Winning is directing the movie and Hal RoarchMiller, Kyle (2008-12-27) "Hal Roarch producing and writing". Variety. Retrieved on 27 December 2008. is producing it. With David Winning, the director announcing to make the movie, he said he will be direting a movie. Variety magazine said about making a movie is possible for Tammie, when finding her a perfect character for cheerleading. This is sometimes could be based onto Tammie's school years, that she's a cheerleader. Filming Filming begins at 12:00 p.m. on August 9, 2009."Bring It On Sequel to begin filming in August". Wiki News. Retrieved on 12 January 2009. It was shot in Pittsford, New York, including gym and lunchroom to be filmed at set of Vikings and Knights challenge. On July 14 at 12:00 p.m., Party scenes of cheerleading were filmed at he Beach Cities CUE. Filming is expected to be completed in October 2009."Bring It On Sequel to finished filming in September". Wiki News. Retrieved on September 4, 2009. Release The movie will be released on September 3, 2010 in the United States, Canada and United Kingdom. The film will also be released in Australia, Germany and Iceland on April 16, 2010. Universial Studios release is original of April 9, 2010, but it is pushed back five months, to complete the sets.Bring It On: No Matter What Released Date Pushed back!. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 11, 2009. Tammie says for the film that " Music Bring It On: No Matter What Motion Picture Soundtrack based onto the film. According to the Amazon.com will be released on April 6, 2010. Tracking *Hollback Girl - Gwen Stefani (3:20) *When I Grow Up - Pussycat Dolls (4:05) *Party in the U.S.A. - Miley Cyrus (3:22) *Genie in a Bottle - Christina Aguilera (3:36) *Touch My Body - Mariah Carey (3:25) *Tonight - Jonas Brothers (3:29) *Here We Go Again - Demi Lovato (3:45) *Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy - Tata Young (3:27) References External links *''Bring It On: In Young Girls Life'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Bring It On: In Young Girls Life'' at the Box Office Mojo *''Bring It On: In Young Girls Life'' at Allmovie